User talk:MUBOTE
This is my user talk page. Sign your comments like so ~~~~. Please. Also, make a new section for your question or comment by doing this Title . Thanks. MUBOTE 04:41, 9 October 2006 (CEST) Adam Wang 02:14, 20 October 2006 (CEST) |} Rights I made you a moderator... DonJ : I will have to have another look at the rights tomorrow... DonJ 05:10, 9 October 2006 (CEST) ::okay. thanks. Adam Wang 05:10, 9 October 2006 (CEST) Templates You might want to have a look at: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Template on how to use templates. After you inserted templates to a page there is an link at the bottom of the edit page to go to them. The main purpose to have them at the main page is to have everything in place to look nice, then lock the main page and only edit the templates which contain to contents... DonJ 05:00, 9 October 2006 (CEST) Heroe Infobox template Hi, I just created Template:Infobox_Hero, we might need to add some fields. Not sure what we should include in the infobox. Maybe also the available spells etc. DonJ 00:55, 10 October 2006 (CEST) ::I don't think that'll work for all heroes. If you edit something in Template format, all the templates change. We're gonna need a template for each hero. ::: No, look at how I have done it for the Paladin. You can insert all the fields on the page... DonJ :::: Good one. Am I an admin? And we need to make articles more Neutral. Adam Wang 01:01, 10 October 2006 (CEST) :::::Lol, these arent articles, these are text-passages copied from the compedium... and it stands under copyright. --Hó-òh Diskussion 15:46, 12 October 2006 (CEST) ::::::Exactly, they're copyrighted, so we shouold make our own. .. . .. Adam Wang 16:23, 12 October 2006 (CEST) :::::::Perhaps, when i have time, i could translate some articles from our german wiki... --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:25, 12 October 2006 (CEST) ::::::::That would be good. But I think our main concern now, is to replace all the copied stuff, and replace it with encyclopedic stuff. I wanna be an admin! Adam Wang 16:25, 12 October 2006 (CEST) :::::::::And use the Previev button. At my old wiki, we had sth like Template:Preview, a little box like the infobox where stands in that you shouldnt save every version and spam the database. --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:27, 12 October 2006 (CEST) Lol "I love China and Germany." lol, i come from china and lives in germany. xD --Hó-òh Diskussion 15:45, 12 October 2006 (CEST) Look please look at my talkpage if you have time ^^ --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:39, 12 October 2006 (CEST) :(Click the "Diskussion" button to get to my talkpage) Demote I Suggest to DEMOTE you, MUBOTE aka Adam Wang, because you didnt really do sth that really worth your Bureaucrat Title. (eg you created supid and/or senseless Article like Neglected Article, where so or so nobody will look at, or the Bounty Board, be realistic, no one woult pay for an article here...) So at least, i would remove the Bureaucrat Title from you, because you really dont worth it. --Hó-òh Diskussion 11:53, 15 October 2006 (CEST) ::WOw. I'm just trying to help out, and you attack me. Be realistic? This is pathetic. I"m not a bureaucart...How are my contributions stupid? Neglected Article is a technical thing. Sort of like Stub. Sure noone would pay for an article, but tyring to make WikiFoot appear to be more serious. I don't want articles to be neglected. WikiFoot should have whole, complete, and well written articles- not biased, opinionated articles. If you disagree, then do what you wish. But I will continue to update and improve articles I think are not of a high quality, whether you like it or not. Adam Wang 17:19, 15 October 2006 (CEST) :::K, but i think we dont need a "neglected-article"-Article, just to let the wiki look serious. You should made this article serious, too... And i agree to to your point of well written, neutral articles, most of our articles yet are just catastrophical. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:12, 17 October 2006 (CEST) ::::Ah, and indeed, you are bureaucrat, like me, coz donJ made us so... (perhaps he just didnt realize the difference between admin & bureaucrat?!) But in my Opinion, we dont need so much bureaucrats - at my last wiki, there were 2 bureaucrats and 9 admins on 600 users, and still, it worked very well ... --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:15, 17 October 2006 (CEST) :::::Argh, i saw that DonJ had already demoted you, ive given you bureaucrat and admin again, and i wrote donj that he shouldnd do all what the other guys say... --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:40, 17 October 2006 (CEST) :::::: I demoted MUBOTE not because he isn't a great contributor, but because we don't need more admins than 2. I am not convinced that he is familiar enough with Mediawiki to do be a competent admin. DonJ 23:23, 17 October 2006 (CEST) :::::::I think that MUBOTE is competent enough with wiki whatsoever, it could be your opinion, but i think he should have the admin rights because he is a great contributer of this wiki - you neednt to be familiar with mediawiki to be admin... --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:55, 18 October 2006 (CEST) Admin "only"? Another suggestion: Give mubote only admin-rights, no bureaucrat rights, since he worked hard on the mainpage and our best article - Paladin, i think that mubote should be admin anyway... its not mannered to make someone admin and then demote him again if you found a "better" one... it's just SHIT... He is a great contributor of the wiki and so he should have admin rights anyway, since he was already admin... and yes, you founded the wiki, DonJ, all right, but since you trust other persons (me^^) as admin/bureaucrat, you should accept my opinion - and in my opinion, what you did is just RETARDED SHIT! sorry, but it is so... --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:08, 18 October 2006 (CEST) :awww thanks ho oh. Adam Wang 00:14, 19 October 2006 (CEST) "Unneutral" I made a Template, Unneutral, correct spelling etc - and use it on the compedium-articles :) - Link:Template:Unneutral --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:19, 18 October 2006 (CEST) China And, perhaps you didnt read it, im also from china^^ and i lives in germany - thats the reason why my english isnt perfect ;) --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:19, 18 October 2006 (CEST) : yea i know lol. I'm just helping out. GO CHINA! DEustchland!Adam Wang 00:14, 19 October 2006 (CEST) "Welcome" DO NOT welcome users too late if i had already done it - even without template. And, i reverted your changes on the template, it looks silly and senseless what you'd done. btw, if you do sth like this again, you're risking kickbann - really. --Hó-òh Diskussion 21:50, 29 October 2006 (CET) : How? I'm welcoming users. I won't welcome them late. Okay, okay, okay. Why do you hate me so much? Adam Wang 01:05, 30 October 2006 (CET) ::No. to clarify, i dont hate you. you just make senseless edits. and if you do this again, as kickbann you, because you're destroying our work. so please dont do sth like that again. thank you. --Hó-òh Diskussion 19:30, 30 October 2006 (CET) ::: I'm not destroying anything! All I do is enforce NPOV. I don't remove information, I just add more and NPOV older info. The moment I do anything, it is immediately reverted almost, and no one cares. However, when I change something, everyone yells at me. Adam Wang 22:43, 30 October 2006 (CET) ::::Because you do more senseless & stupid work than make articles npov. --Hó-òh Diskussion 09:53, 31 October 2006 (CET) :::::There we go. sigh. IDC. i 'll continue NPOVING. u can delete my "Senseless work," MUBOTE ::::::K. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:38, 31 October 2006 (CET) ICQ have you got it? --Hó-òh Diskussion 11:02, 2 November 2006 (CET) : got what? Adam Wang 23:19, 2 November 2006 (CET) ::ICQ. --Hó-òh Diskussion 12:48, 3 November 2006 (CET) ::: What is an ICQ?Adam Wang 14:53, 3 November 2006 (CET) :::: OH! I don't have ICQ, but I have Msn messenger. Adam Wang :::::Hmm... and next time, please sign in^^ And, you can easily get icq and a icq number, so i easily can see when you're online and can easily talk with you. then you'll say, i should get msn etc-usw... so lets do nothing xD --Hó-òh Diskussion 16:07, 3 November 2006 (CET) ::::::lol. I wrote that at school during Tech class, and I don't have time to sign in. I'm supposed 2 be working, and the teacher always watches us, so the faster, the better. Adam Wang 22:51, 3 November 2006 (CET) :::::::k^^ btw, how old are you and which grade? im 15 and in the 9th class at our "gymnasium", the "best" school for the cleverest children ^.^ and i also often come to wiki during the physics lesson (we have it in our so called "informatic room", the name should say all, we have computers there) and i have time to sign in because the teacher dont always look what we're doing ^^ --Hó-òh Diskussion 11:33, 5 November 2006 (CET) ::::::::: I'm in 10th grade, but I'm only 14. I live in Canada.Adam Wang 17:01, 5 November 2006 (CET) ::::::::::lol no surprise why some of your edits arent so "well"^^ (i started wikiing with 13...) --Hó-òh Diskussion 20:27, 7 November 2006 (CET) (Re-?)Award so, now i gave you my award ^.^ see your userpage. --Hó-òh Diskussion 13:26, 4 November 2006 (CET)